Zenkai Battle Online
by thegreatone97
Summary: 2 months have happened after the event of the augma A gaming company have finally release Zenkai Battle Royale only to be in VR Style


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

 **TV commercial**

 **Goku and Vegeta:** DragonBall Zenkai Battle Online, now available on your VR system.

Agil: Wow after all these years they finally release Zenkai Battle on video game platforms.

Kirito: Wasn't the game an arcade game.

Agil: Yes it was but since everyone around the world requested it they made it for video game platforms.

Kirito: Are you planning on getting it.

Agil: I don't know yet im not really much of a fighting guy with fists i like to use weapons Alfleim online will do me just fine for now.

 **Outside**

Random stranger on the phone: dude i just bought Zenkai Battle you wanna play once I get home.

Kirito: looks like people are already talking about the game. I never really got into Dragonball Just like what agil said Im more of a weapon fighter then a guy who uses fists.

 **Phone Rings**

kirito: klein... hello

Klein: hey kirito have you heard of Zenkai battle

Kirito: ughh not you too.

Klein: hey its actually going to show me how to fight unlike some games.

Kirito: what about Alfleim online

Klein: Huh Im still going to be playing it im just going to play Zenkai Battle since the game is new. Im excited anyways im going to play it right now bye.

 **Klein hangs up**

Kirito: what makes dragonball so popular.

 **In Alfleim Online**

Random player: hey bro I just got zenkai battle wanna play it when we log out.

Random player 2: Sure lets go

 **Both players log out**

 **In the cabin**

Kirito: Man people from left and right say lets play zenkai lets play zenkai. ugh its starting to get on my nerves.

Asuna: the game is so popular thats why but there have been less players everytime we log back in.

Kirito: well im not getting the game something feels off just like the augma from 2 Months ago.

Asuna: well if you won't get the game then I wont either simple as that.

 **Kirito turns on tv**

 **Welcome back to zenkai battle TV**

Kirito: oh why is it everywhere

 **In less than 30 seconds 4 players using dragonball characters will fight it off on kame lookout Im excited for this the fight.**

 **Alright Reveal the fighters and there location**

 **1: Vegeta** **Fighter 1**

 **2: Cell** **Fighter 2**

 **3: Frieza** **Fighter 3**

 **4: Turles** **Fighter 4**

Kirito: hey Yui can you check how many players are on zenkai battle

Yui: sure papa... There are about 5 million players playing the game

Kirito: WHAT

Asuna: why so many

Yui: thats the total number on the entire world.

Kirito: thats the number of sao players, ggo players, and alf players combined. The game is only a day old. Is dragonball really that popular outside of japan.

 **Authors Note** **The players are controlling them.**

( **Vegeta) Player 1 : Die faggots im the prince of all saiyans**

 **(Cell) Player 2: Im perfect in this game**

 **(Frieza) Player 3: I will destroy this place in 5 minutes**

 **(Turles) Player 4: When i eat the fruit of the tree of might you better run.**

 **READY**

 **FIGHT**

The fighters charge at each

Kirito: not bad the graphics look a little outdated like if it was still running on ps3 software.

 **Turles: you better run bitch im planting fruit**

 **Vegeta Punches Turles**

 **Frieza and cell clash with each other punches.**

Asuna: wow it looks like they have skills in the game.

Yui: papa you should get that game to beat people up.

Kirito: hehe I should huh but something still is throwing me off.

 **Turles steps on vegeta head, eats fruit and ki blasts vegeta.**

 **Oh vegeta is out**

 **Cell does solar kamehameha on frieza**

 **looks like Frieza is out**

 **Player 3: damn it**

 **Player 1: Don't worry we will get him next time**

 **2 players remain will be declared the victor of this match**

 **Turles Ki blast cell**

 **Turles: kill driver**

 **Cell: special beam cannon**

 **Turles kicks cell on the back**

 **look like there 30 seconds left in the match**

 **Cell: hehehe looks like i have an idea**

 **Turles rushes cell**

 **Cell: Solar Flare**

 **Turles: Ughhh my eyes i cant see**

 **Cell: Kamehameha**

 **Turles: AAAGGGGHHHHHHHH**

 **Time is up Cell is the winner**

 **Cell: fools i told you i was perfect.**

Kirito: so zenkai battle online maybe i will stop by get it tomorrow.


End file.
